The Earl
by KitsuTer
Summary: A young earl has been thrown into another different universe and de-aged.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he woke up. Sleeping with contacts are very uncomfortable,he concluded. He got up and looked around, Reborn was sipping his espresso. That Spartan used a leon-mallet to wake him up,which hurt like hell. Tsuna walked towards the bathroom and locked the door. He stared at the reflection that was suppose to be his own, "urg... I was reduced to a peasant. Hopefully **he** has found a way to bring me back," Tsuna said as he removed contacts from his eyes. He revealed a blue eye and the other having a circle with a star in the center on the pupil.

Tsuna quickly freshen up and was about to put the contacts on again when he noticed that one of them was torn. He sighed as he placed the contact on his blue eye and wrapped a bandage over his other eye. He quickly made some noise and his normal ' Hiiiiieeeeee!',then unlocked the door and went out and dashed towards the door to get out, putting on the 'dame- tsuna' facade that he had made. "Tenth!" "Good morning Tsuna!" Was what he heard. Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato were standing outside the Sawada house hold's gate. "Good morning Yamamoto-kun,Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted with a fake smile. 'It sickens me to do this,' Tsuna inwardly frowned( because earls do not cringe).

The three made it to school on time and headed to class. Unfortunately, they had maths which was Nezu's, who hated Tsuna a lot. "Dame-Tsuna, answer problem three," Nezu sneered. Tsuna mentally smirked, 'time to torture him,' "Its x equals twenty seven." Nezu started laughing,"hmp! Your... right?" The teacher stared in shock. "Haha,nice one Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed. "Tenth is so awesome!" Gokudera beamed at Tsuna. Saud person stared at Nezu in the eye with a smirk plastered on to his face.

The girls in the class swooned(except Kyoko and Hana). "When did Dame-Tsuna get so hot~" "That smirk is so sexy~" were what Tsuna bothered to listen to, too busy smirking at Nezu to care.

"Che, must be luck! Dame-Tsuna, solve problem five!" Nezu growled out. "x equals tp fifty-six." Tsuna said calmly. "Kyaa~ Tsuna-sama so cool!" The girls in the class squealed( except Kyoko and Hana again). "That's...correct," Nezu is now frozen,he is no longer able to move. Just then,the bell rang. "Ja ne sensei," with that,Tsuna walked off with his storm and rain guardians behind him. "Haha, that was awesome Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed. "Of course Tenth is awesome, baseball idiot!" "Maa ma, Gokudera-kun,all I did was used mu intuition." Tsuna lied.

The trio started eating lunch with Gokudera having a one-sided arguement with Yamamoto. "Hey Tsuna?" The rain guardian asked. "Hai." "What happened to your right eye?" "Oh, I just triped in the bathroom this morning and cut my eyelid. How careless of me right? Hahaha" "Tenth, do you want Lawn head to heal that cut," "no it's fine." Tsuna said. The rest of the day was Tsuan's normal Dame day except for the fact that some girls from his class were trying to make him smirk again.

The three decided to go to Tsuna's house for a study group. "Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna yelled as he took off his shoes. "Tsuna-nii! Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo yelled as he latched himself onto Tsuna's leg. "Lambo! Don't bother gege!" I-pin came running in. The two children immediately started playing tag,with i-pin being 'it'. "Tsu-kun,welcome home. There's someone upstairs waiting for you." Nana said as her son walked by the kitchen. "A guest? I wonder who could it be?" Tsuna wondered out loud. The two beside him nodded in agreement,and gripped their baseball bat/ dynamite.

Tsuna opened the door to his room,expecting bullets,hammers,poison cooking or something else to come hot him. But he didn't expect a ...

* * *

 **A.n**  
 **Hey guys,sasa** **here. Please do help me to point out any mistakes that I make,that would be a big help. Oh and words that are like this,** _"English"_ **are the characters speaking English as it is going to come out for the next chapter. That is all for today.**  
 **Sasa out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

" _English_ " - character talking in english

* * *

But what he didn't expect was being glomped by a blond girl. " _Ciel! I missed you so much_!" The girl hugged Tsuna to death. Did I mention that she was talking in perfect English? No? Now I did. Only Yamamoto couldn't understand what she was saying being unfamiliar to the language. " _Elizerbirth?_ _What are you doing here?!_ " Tsuna asked in English like he was living in England his whole life since he was born(more or less the truth), shocking even the great Number one Hitman in the world. " _I thought to bring her with me since she has been asking for you, Young Master,_ " a velvety smooth voice said.

Tsuna craned his neck to see a tall slender looking raven-haired man in a butler suit. He tried prying the bubbly blond off him. " _Why are you wearing such dreadful clothing Ciel. And that type of hair simply does not suit you at all! Take them all off now Ciel!_ " Elizebirth whined as she tried to tear off his clothes. " _Elizebirth, stop it! I'll change in a minute! First I have to explain to the friends/acquaintances that I made here,_ " at this, the three turned their gaze towards the others; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuto who were all standing at the door way. Sporting blank stares (Reborn and Bianchi), confusion ( Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin and Yamamoto) , and jaws-dropping ( Gokudera).

Reborn took out his leon-gun, pointed it at Tsuna/Ciel and growled "explain. Now." Tsuna just ignored him and turned his attention to Sebastion and ordered, " _Sebastion. Go and get my clothes_ _and some tea._ " The now named Sebastion bowed with a 'Yes Young Master' and went through the window. " Now let's get back to business," Tsuan switched back to Japanese.

Tsuan switched back to Japanese while taking off his brown wig, revealing straight raven hair that touched his neck. He then took off his brown contacts revealing a blue eye that was narrowed.

"My real name is Ciel Phantomhive or Phantomhive Ciel in Japan. I'm not from this time and am not Japanese. I am an English men from the Victorian era. " Tsuna, now Ciel said. "Young Master, here are your clothes and tea," Sebastian bowed as he handed the clothes to the boy and placed the tea on the table. Ciel went into the bathroom and changed out of the clothes he was wearing to black shoes with knee high socks, shorts that went slightly above his knee. He wore a dark blue button up long sleeved shirt along with a blue jacket. Over his right eye was a black eye patch instead of the white bandages. "Young Master, your tea," Sebastian handed a cup over. " Earl Gray... Okay to where i left off...oh yes. I own the Phantomhive toy company. But under that, we Phantomhives are the Queen's guard or watch dog." Ciel sipped his tea. As he did that, he gave the others time to absorb the newly acquired information.

"Tenth, what do you mean ' Queen's guard or watch dogs' ?" Gokudera questioned. "Simply what it means. We are to do the Queen's dirty work, eliminate any evidence of the activity that could cause them to tarnish the Queen's name." The young earl explained. Throughout the entire explanation, Sebastian had his hands over Elizerbirth's ears. "Then how did you come to the future Ts-Ciel?" Yamamoto asked. Ciel just sighed," I am not sure myself, one moment I was sleeping, the next in front of the Sawada Household." Sebastian choose that moment to cough into his fist, attracting everyone's attention, his hands still over the blonde girl's ears.

"If I may explain Young Master, ...

* * *

 **A.n**

Hey guys! Sasa here and another chapter of "The Earl" is finally out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and comment. And if possible, vote. Anyway, once again, hope you enjoy this. Ja ne!

Sasa out!


	3. Chapter 3

"If I may explain Young Master, Grell here seems to have left some sort of demon powder on your bed before you slept. That powder makes whichever human who is in contact with it transport to a random universe." Sebastian said. "Then why was I turned into a five year old and somehow am a direct descendent of an Italian man who lived 400 years from now?" Ciel crossed his arms. "It must have been a side effect as you are contracted with me," Sebastian guessed. "Wow, something that my butler is unsure of," Ciel laughed.

" _Bassy~ I'm here~_ " someone purred. Sebastian made a disgusted face while Ciel just swore. A male with long red hair that nearly touched the floor came in through the window with a sharp grin, literally. The redhead looked around until his eyes landed on the butler demon. He tried to hug Sebastian but he moved out of the way."Grell, what are you doing here." Ciel demanded. " Tenth,... is he like Lussuria?" Gokudera asked. Yamamoto felt a chill go down his spine and goose bumps appeared on his skin, just thinking of the Sun guardian of Varia does that to people.( **I do not actually hate him/her at all, so all of you who think I do because of that line, blow that thought out of your heads!** )

"No," sighes of relief came from around the room. "He's much worse," Gokudera and Yamamoto visibly paled, Reborn tilted his fedora down and Bianchi pushed the children and Elizebirth downstairs. "Bassy~ so this is where you've been hiding. I have been so worried about youu~" Grell purred. Sebastian just ignored him and turned to the young earl. " Young master ,shall I dispose of this pest?" Ciel shook his head, "No. Hey guys, did you ever wanted to see a shinigami ?" "No" the people in the room said. ciel smirked, "well too bad. Grell here is one of them." He said, causing Gokudera's jaw to drop. "Young master, I not only came to bring you back to our dimension but the Queen has given orders to investigate some unknown murders that happened not too long ago," Sebastian said, then handed an envelope to said person.

The room was silent as Ciel opened and read the letter. "Prepare the way home and bring him and Elizebirth along," Ciel ordered. "W-w-wait! Where are you going Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asked/yelled. "I'm heading back to my era. Do not worry, I'm coming back. Afterall, Vongola seems to need me more than the queen." Ciel smirked. "You better come back, dame- Tsuna," Reborn smirked. " The name's Ciel Phantomhive, not Sawada Tsunayoshi anymore," Ciel said as he and Sebastian went out the door.

A month past, when Nezu-baka announced that Dame- Tsuna was not attending Namimori, quite too happily for their guardian's liking, a month ago. The class with the exception of the guardians, Kyoko and Hana. But they were silenced by Yamamoto narrowing his eyes and taking out his sword and Gokudera glaring while taking out his dynamite. Anyway, moving on. They were having a new transfer student who was from London. The class chatted excitedly, talking about how the new student was going to be like. The door to the classroom opened and in came Nezu-baka . "Okay class, settle down. There will be a new transfer student today,as you know, as well as his butler." He explained.

"You may come in now!" The teacher yelled at the fire. The door opened and in came a boy with raven hair, an eye patch on his right eye, blue left eye. He was wearing the standard Namimori uniform but except of long pants, he wore knee length shorts. Beside him was a tall slender man in a suit with raven hair and looks that just make the girls in the classroom blush and fan themselves(once again, no Kyoko and Hana doing this). "My name is Phantomhive Ciel and this is my butler, Sebastian. Pleased to meet you," Ciel said, them bowed. Squeals were heard from around the classroom. "Oh my god! Ciel looks so cute!" And "his butler is so handsome! Kyaa !"

"Tenth!" A puppy-fied Gokudera shouted. "Hahaha, hey Tsu-ciel. Welcome back," Yamamoto greeted cheerfully. Ciel smiled back, "nice to see you again. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." This caused the class to look at them in confusion. Did they know each other? was proberly going through their heads now. (I'm going to skip till lunch cause classes are boring :]) The four went to the rooftop to have their lunch and to their surprise (note,the 'their' refers to Gokudera and Yamamoto), a table was set up with Lunch already on it. "Wow Tenth." Gokudera gaped. "Haha, wow you must be rich." The rain guardian laughed.

"I promised that I would come back, didn't I?" Ciel smirked. (Time skippy to Sawada Residence~) The three walked through the door and took off their shoes. "Kaa-san, I'm home," Ciel said. "Oh, Ciel-kun. And friends~ Welcome back." Nana greeted them warmly.

With that, the Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Ciel Phantomhive seems complete again.

~The End~

 **A.n**

 **Hey guys, Sasa here and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.** **This is slightly longer than normal as it was the last three chapters in Wattpad and I was like, 'what the hell' and just combined them together instead of making an extra chapter. This is the end of 'The Earl' and I hope you have enjoyed this story and thank you for sticking with me throughout the story. This may or may not have a sequel, I have not decided yet.**

 **Sasa out!**


End file.
